


Pick Up

by beckalina



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/2/2001. Back when people still actually used answering machines. Ha.

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"Justin, it's Lance. I need to talk to you, man. You were supposed to call me yesterday. Please call me when you get a chance, okay? It's really important. Bye."

******

"You've reached 555-4932. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message, and I'll call you back. Thanks."

*Beep*

"Lance, hey. Sorry I didn't call you. I just got, I don't know, busy and stuff. Um, I'll talk to you later, I guess."

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"Justin, returning your call. I'll be gone for a few hours, but I'll have my cell. Call me, okay? I need to talk to you, and I'd rather not say it on your answering machine."

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"Justin, it's been two days since I left my last message. Are you avoiding me? I need to talk to you. I know you're in town, I talked to Chris last night. Damn it, just call me!"

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"Fuck you."

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"Okay, now I know you're avoiding me. Should I just take the hint? I guess it meant nothing to you, right? Fuck you for leading me on. Do you always fuck and run, Justin? Happen to think of what will happen once vacation is over and you have to see me every day? Go to hell."

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"I love you. There, I fucking said it. Are you happy now? I've resorted to telling your fucking _answering machine_ that I love you. You're probably sitting there listening to me right now, aren't you?"

******

"You've reached 555-4932. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message, and I'll call you back. Thanks."

*Beep*

"I'm sorry. Okay, Lance? I'm sorry. I'm just. I'm scared. Don't hate me, please? If you're screening your calls, please pick up. Are you there? Lance? I guess not. Call me, please. I'll pick up the phone this time, I promise."

******

"If you know me, leave a message. If I know you, I'll hit you back when I get a chance. Peace out."

*Beep*

"So much for promises, huh Justin?"

******

"You've reached 555-4932. I'm not here right now, so please leave a message, and I'll call you back. Thanks."

*Beep*

"Lance! I'm sorry! I stepped outside for two minutes, and you called. I'm so sorry. Please pick up the phone. I'm begging you. I love you too, damn it. Pick up the phone!"

******

"Hello?"

"Justin. Hey."

"Lance. Hi."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you still scared?"

"A little."

"Don't be. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know."

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too, Lance."

"I'm glad you finally picked up the phone."

"Yeah, so am I."


End file.
